User talk:Alenxa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Catfish page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mndarrr (talk) 21:33, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if it will help but Someone(Krishna Martins) posted a Full quest list on the forum here is the link http://forum.herebemonstersgame.com/discussion/1604/quest-list Lllaune (talk) 03:34, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Oooh, shiny! Looks like I've got about halfway through the existing quests and have reward/unlock chain information for about a third of the ones I've done. As that's the only info you can't glean from the Completed list, it's what I'm trying hardest to gather (and sometimes fix). Thanks! Alenxa (talk) 05:06, May 4, 2013 (UTC) You're correct. It just needs to be linked once. Thanks for all your help :) Mel Hood (talk) 23:35, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I do have a question about the quest you are editing, Are you working on these quest in game? Mel Hood (talk) 23:47, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, We have been adding them as we complete them. So there are a few that you have changed that may not be right, since the line changed. Mel Hood (talk) 00:02, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Not a big deal :) It's fixable. I wish they would leave the quest line alone. Mel Hood (talk) 00:09, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Heya! Just saw your comment on the Thunderdome page. I responded there but wasnt sure if you'd see it. I reverted the quest order back to what it was cause that's how the order was when I played through them yesterday. But thank you for staying on top of everything! Some of the quests are in a nondescript order and talking to one person activates a bunch of other stuff, but its hard to display that on the wiki and for people to follow. When that happens I usually just figure out which one has to be completed first (if there is one) and list that as coming first. I usually try to leave a note in the comments but I forget sometimes, silly human-ness. Have you already gotten through all the quests? <3 Mndarrr (talk) 00:13, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I opened an account a few days ago and have been adding the NEW beginning. I've just about caught up with Amanda. I think I finished adding the newest quest but if you want to check behind me and work your way backward, that would be great. I'm sure they need some editing. I added them all in one setting. I know there are big gaps around Mrs Wong's quest too. Thanks :) Mel Hood (talk) 00:27, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Aww! You've been super useful! I just didnt want you to feel bad about having the edits reverted cause you're really helpful all the time! I think most of the data you've got stored up is still good. Plus, we might have to make minor changes to everything we post anyway - the joys of a game in beta! Mndarrr (talk) 00:53, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I have a present for you!! Olenus and Olenus (quest) :) Mel Hood (talk) 04:11, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I thought maybe you might want to tell his story. I left just the basic info on his page, you can doctor it up if you like. Have a good night. I'm headed to bed, goodnight :) Mel Hood (talk) 06:07, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Dun dun duuuuun Hi! So here's the deal: you're awesome. You probably already know this because you spend time with yourself - but I know this too cause youre funny and have mild/moderate OCD, and I'm funny and have mild/moderate OCD. Basically what I'm saying is that if you would like to, I would love to promote you to admin. I think you'd make a good one! <3 You'd get the ability to see the wiki statistics and do rollback edits and fix up templates and things, and edit the home page. If you want it, its yours - just let me know. Mndarrr (talk) 19:45, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I second that Come join us..on the dark side..where there's rainbows and lots of edits and new pages to do :) Mel Hood (talk) 19:55, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Congrats!!!! You should now have a little admin button the bottom of your screen by the 'my tools' and customize stuff. You can dig through those links if you'd like. There's an automatically made how to be an administrator page that you might find helpful too - just in case: <3 Congrats again! Mndarrr (talk) 06:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) YAY!! Congratulations :) Mel Hood (talk) 17:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) New hint template I just posted a new hint/spoiler template on the New Page Templates page. I thought you might want to know in case you need to use it :D Mndarrr (talk) 03:18, July 21, 2013 (UTC) !! Oh! If you would like to, you can add me on FB so I can make you an admin on the wiki facebook page. There's a link on my profile page on here to my FB - but only if you would like to. Just let me know. Mndarrr (talk) 05:58, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Haha - no worries. I just made the page a week ago. I figure we'll post a link to something new or highly sought after every few days and that's it. Nothin major at all :D Mndarrr (talk) 06:29, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Templates are Wild Haha - I saw your page update. We've got several stages of items and templates being updated all over. I gave up on spot checking and just started going item by item through the Almanac again to update things with the newest templates (way easier!). Taking a four month break from HBM turns out to have brought the wiki to a standstill :D So we're making up for lost time at the moment - but we're really close to being all up to date and pretty and then it'll just be wiki updating when they release new game content. Easy! I'm just making the older pages match the newer game info. You're more than welcome to continue with listing the numbers of trees and flowers at locations - because we need that stuff too. But don't feel like you have to or anything <3 Mndarrr (talk) 06:58, July 23, 2013 (UTC) True story: The fish pages are a disaster. Don't bother with them just yet. We posted the originals prior to updating that infobox (back in december) but now the devs have added all sorts of different info to them which will require a new version of a template completely. Fun! I should probably go ahead and handle that today - it's been on my to-do list for a long time. I think they'll look like the monster pages in the end. But I might be asking for your opinion at some point soon Mndarrr (talk) 00:26, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ... oh I forgot, I'm not sure about posting the number of each item on the location pages. I guess we should to keep it all uniform. What do you think? And then comes the question of how to label it. So far i've been doing *Link - country (#) but I think another variation of that would work too, like *link, country - # I'm not totally sure what people are looking for more when they scan those lists. I'll let you decide on that one since that's your area. Then we can add it to the templates so there's no question in the future. ---And--- on the subject of location lists. Mel and I were looking at some of the location lists that are just massive (Gnome and Green Goblin are good examples) and trying to figure out a better way to display and organize them. We talked about adding the location list in a sortable table to pages that have over 50 locations listed. We'd have a column for the link name, country, continent, and (in some cases) number of that item found there. Each column could be sorted in alpha/numerical order. Those we could just add in where we see them. But that would make some of the pages look different than others so I'm on the fence about it. What do you think? Mndarrr (talk) 00:47, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Good point! And I like that: link, country - # thing too so we can start adjusting stuff as we see it. It's not a top priority or anything, just on the backburner. I messed with the Fish Infobox and added a spot for the stats image. What do you think? I'm playing with the King Mackerel page at the moment and testing out different layouts. I should have something decent worked up as soon as I finish cooking my real life dinner Mndarrr (talk) 03:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok, let me know what you think about the page and what we should tweak or change! If it all looks good, i'll update the main fish template page and we can run with the updates :D Mndarrr (talk) 04:00, July 24, 2013 (UTC) We'll have to drop each bait to a new line in the infoboxes as we enter the data, there's no way for me to force it to do that automatically (haha I guess that would be too easy!). But Thank you!!! I'm going to update the fish template page and then we can fix the old pages as we get the time to. I just updated the wishing well changes (some of that info was crazy old) because the new release today swapped around a bunch of the items. So we're all up to date on that :D Mndarrr (talk) 06:12, July 24, 2013 (UTC) What browser do you use the wiki in? I've been checking in FF and chrome but havent tried IE or Safari. I just changed the template again to test out a slightly lighter purple (from the text) for the quotations. Do you like that one because I think it is my favorite so far? Mndarrr (talk) 08:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Haha yeah! I've only been playing long enough for 1 or 2 stone drops from them too. Hmm I never thought about them randomly popping up rather than being a location item... I'll have to go back to the page I was on before (when I can find what it was) and see if the stone pile is still there! Axdv (talk) 08:43, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok update: Western Fundy Shore stone pile was there again for me, even though I cleared it the other day. So I'm thinking it's a regular location item Axdv (talk) 08:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Haha! I usually play the game in Chrome and do updates in FF because the game pauses when you look in another tab. Don't worry about checking things out in other browsers. I actually looked at the site on my husbands phone over the weekend while we were sitting on the train and the mobile version of the site looks pretty good too! In another day or two I think I'm going to take a hard look at the infoboxes and see if I can find a decent way to tweak them and make them look a little less... well, flat. In the meantime I'm going to tinker with user page layouts. So I figure everyone will want a pic of their Folk on their user page with a stats bar with current level, homestead location, favorite monster/game item, and number of achievements completed or something. And then on the main part have a mini-bio area, and a list of favorite locations (with why). I dunno, what do you think? Mndarrr (talk) 10:49, August 1, 2013 (UTC) User Page Infoboxes Hey - I posted a sample infobox on my profile page. What do you think? I actually think i'm going to open up a discussion in the forums about it because it would make sense to get lots of opinions on this stuff. Mndarrr (talk) 17:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I guess so. Not that it will probably matter much if it's left off, one stone isn't really of much use! Axdv (talk) 21:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Oh Hun! I'm sorry. I meant to send you a message last night. I thought maybe it was a bug. I tried it from 2 of my accounts then had Amanda look too. I'll check again. Maybe they are screwing with us..lol Mel Hood (talk) 03:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I think we are all confused on this one...lol *facepalm* Mel Hood (talk) 03:50, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I'm tossing my hands up on this one too. I know the devs have been going a bit weird with the updates so maybe they updated it (and you saw it) and then wrote over the update (when Mel went to the spot to go fishing) and then fixed it this afternoon? Yeah, I'm gonna just not try to understand and say "beta games" and shake my head a bit. Cause thats the best rational explanation I can offer :D Mndarrr (talk) 04:07, August 8, 2013 (UTC) HI Alenxa! Im kind of new to editing and I really need your help. I messed up Lake Amarillo and I need to know how to fix it : ( Can you please help me or fix it for me. I dont want to go to sleep until I make it look better. Thanks.Katie.megofna (talk) 07:44, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Excited So I've looked over the time we created the pages for the last few updates, and it looks like most of the last updates went live around 5pm GMT. I'm really hoping its a little earlier, but who knows! All I know is that we're going to be pretty busy tomorrow with the updates. Are you excited yet?! (I am). <3 Mndarrr (talk) 07:00, August 15, 2013 (UTC) If you see this can you meet me in chat? I need to ask your opinion on something. Thanks : )Katie.megofna (talk) 07:22, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I dont know if I've ever told you before (whoops!) but you can replace pics on the wiki as long as they have the same file type. Click on the picture and then click on the link in the top left of the popup picture screen to go to the page. The edit drop down menu will show an option to "replace" and it'll allow you to overwrite the old pic. That will save the picture history, and in case you need to revert it for some reason its just a click away! We usually post the greyed out pics on the Almanac pages and several locations at the same time, so if you click 'replace' it'll update the grey picture to the new one on all those different pages at once. It makes updating things really easy! <3 Mndarrr (talk) 18:33, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Haha - no worries! We havent even linked everything back to the Almanac stuff yet, I was just worried I'd never told you about it. The wiki is weird sometimes with pictures - when you create a page, whatever picture is at the very top of the page source is the permanent pic assigned to that page name in all the "Recommended links". Changing the picture name doesnt always refresh the wiki chosen pic to the updated one, but if we use the replace feature then it does. Sometimes if you use a template on the page and dont give the page an item picture the permanent pic is the template. Thats why I started posting the grey pictures - because wikia is silly and chooses weird things. Mndarrr (talk) 19:01, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Level Line Hey, I just added a level unlock line to the regular Item Infoboxes. To use it, just insert this line above the purchaseprice/sell price lines: |levelUnlock= # We can just insert that into the existing page infoboxes where we need them. If you find that it isnt showing up on a page that needs them - thats because we're using a different type of infobox there. So let me know what type and I can copy/paste it over to that template as well. Mndarrr (talk) 02:39, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Now!! Jumping in pages I'm working in *shakes fit* Watch It! LOL!! Did you get my message on your blog?? :) Mel Hood (talk) 18:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! It's crazy around here. It's test day. I think I need a glass of wine and a bubble bath. <3 Mel Hood (talk) 20:31, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Wild Grass/Project Help? No problem. I noticed that you have some big wiki projects in the works. The incomplete item count tags are about exhausted, so need any help on anything else? Ryoryo (talk) 01:08, September 10, 2013 (UTC)ryoryo Trees Thanks for letting me know about Cypress. Didn't mean to steal your project! Just noticed those pages (and I'm sure many others) needed major help when I was verifying the new trees. Since you were doing all of the wood trees, I'll make sure and sync all of them (past Cypress) and not just the ones on my list. Ryoryo (talk) 22:55, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I am having trouble with a quest from Leona in le?? in France- she says to drink some lemonade but I do not seem to be able to do that- I have tried making lemonade- clicking on her, on eddie, on Jessica over and Over without being able to drink the lemonade- how do I accomplish this????Melinda.s.kelley (talk) 17:52, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the info, Alenxa! Lmthomas2637 (talk) 19:52, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I am a wiki editor. I have been lead mod on the flyff wiki since april 2008. I have been on hiatus for a year or 2 and I am missing editing. I'd like to know if you guys would need any more mods? Jasen.morin (talk) 13:27, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi Alenxa My name is Connie for the last six months or so every time I try to access Santa's Grotto it say's it can't open and sends me to London ? Thank you for your info connie